Una Noche
by L18
Summary: Una noche improvisada y de placer puede ser el inicio de una infinita guerra entre dos padres que luchan por lo más preciado que podrían tener: su hijo.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Este era un one-shot en un principio... Ahora estoy pensarlo en hacerlo fic.*****(Editado)**

Capítulo beteado por Rosario Tarazona, Betas FFAD  
www facebook com/ groups / betasffadiction

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Consecuencias"**

**BPOV**

Sin dejar de besarnos, abrí la puerta de mi departamento. Felizmente había ordenado todo antes de salir, fue mi instinto de que esta noche sería una inolvidable.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y rogué al cielo para que mi torpeza no ataque en estos momentos. Al fin había recibido más de un beso de mi amor platónico, de Edward Cullen. Es más, ahora nos encontrábamos a punto de cumplir una de mis tantas fantasías junto a él. Todo debía salir perfecto, porque él merece lo mejor de mí.

Sin despegar su boca de la mía, Edward cerró la puerta y juntó mi espalda contra ella. Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura y mi trasero con tantas ganas que me encendía al mínimo contacto. Yo enredé mis manos en su suave y desordenado cabello cobrizo, jalando ligeramente de él, y provocando un gemido por parte del dios que tenía pegado a mí.

Separó sus labios de los míos, pero solo para llevarlos a mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que bajaba ambas tiras de mi vestido rojo. Dejó varios besos húmedos en mi piel y mordió suavemente mi clavícula, cuando llegó a esta, haciendo que me estremezca. Bajó aún más la tela, dejándome descubierta de la cintura para arriba. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a derretirse como hielo al sol y mis sentidos ahora hechos agua, se evaporaban por sus ardientes besos.

—Estás hermosa, Bella —susurró en mi oído provocando que humedezca aún más mis bragas, y desabrochó mi sujetador antes de acariciar mis senos mientras chupaba y lamía uno como si fuera el mejor de los manjares. Quería agradecer el halago de hace unos segundos, pero no hallaba las cuerdas vocales... Al menos no para decir algo coherente y consciente.

Felizmente esta noche había decidido utilizar mi conjunto de lencería semi-transparente negra de _Victoria's Secret_. No hubiera resultado nada sexy llevar mi sujetador y mi bóxer de algodón...

Mis gemidos aumentaron cuando sus dedos pulgares masajearon mis ya erectos pezones. Lamió el canal que había entre mis senos y juntó sus caderas contra las mías, haciéndome sentir su dureza como una advertencia de lo que tendría hoy dentro de mí.

— Edward... —gemí al sentirlo. Lo necesitaba, ahora. Había esperado tanto por este momento...

— Hueles tan bien—Me miró fijamente a los ojos con aquellos orbes verde esmeralda brillando de excitación.

Sentí mis mejillas calentándose por el sonrojo, no me sentía lo suficientemente segura en responder eso. Sentía mi cuerpo arder y lo probable era que esté sudando también por los nervios.

Me tomó de la cintura y me giró, obligándome a quedar con el pecho pegado a la puerta. Presionó su erección contra mi trasero y llevó una de sus manos debajo de mi vestido para acariciar mis nalgas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con aquella voz exigente y varonil cuando me pegué más contra él.

— ¡Que me folles! —solté rápidamente y eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando comenzó a moverse contra mí. Hubiera sido más romántica y decirle que me haga el amor porque… estaba enamorada de él. En secreto, claro.

—Eso haré. —Mordió mi cuello expuesto—No tienes idea de cuánto muero por empezar… —Bajó el cierre de mi vestido y este terminó deslizándose por mis piernas temblorosas hasta llegar al suelo.

No era justo, yo estaba prácticamente desnuda -excepto por las 3 ligas que formaban mi "braga"- y él se encontraba completamente vestido.

Su potente erección, cubierta por sus pantalones, ahora se encontraba entre mis nalgas mientras llevaba sus manos a mis senos y los masajeaba con deseo. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y lamió mi oreja.

—Edward, hazlo ya... —le rogué con voz temblorosa.

Una de sus manos bajó por mi vientre y llegó hacia mi coño completamente empapado. Solté un jadeo.

—Shh... —Ese simple sonido suyo provocó que vuelva a estremecerme—. Paciencia, hermosa. —Sus dedos hicieron a un lado mi braga y acariciaron mis labios vaginales. Gemí con fuerza. Lamió mi cuello mientras soltaba unos sonidos de placer—. Estás tan mojada... y por mí, eh. —susurró al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba mi clítoris. Chillé con los ojos cerrados mientras asentía y mi dignidad se iba por un tubo.

Los vellos de mi piel se erizaron. Este hombre me iba a matar.

Sentía mi sexo latir con fuerza contra sus largos dedos al mismo tiempo que me humedecía más. ¿Por qué me hacía esta tortura?

Continuó masajeando mi zona más sensible y me arqueé, llevando una mano hacia su nuca y sujetándome de sus cabellos. Necesitaba aferrarme a algo.

—Por favor. —logré decir entre jadeos y dos de sus dedos se introdujeron en mi interior—. Ahhh... —suspiré antes de morderme el labio. Su otra mano apretó con fuerza mi seno y sus dedos se movieron frenéticamente en mi vagina. Mis caderas se movieron a su ritmo de forma automática.

Arañé su cuello cuando su pulgar se dedicó a masajear mi clítoris y lo escuché jadear cuando sintió mis paredes apretar sus dedos. Estaba a punto de correrme y él lo sabía muy bien.

— Córrete —me ordenó con un gruñido. Eso hice.

Exploté en un magnífico orgasmo, y Edward continuó acariciando suavemente mis pliegues con sus dedos bañados con mi semen, provocando ronroneos de mi parte; los llevó a mis senos y mojó ambos pezones con mis jugos para luego girarme y lamer de ellos.

_Oh, mierda..._

Dije su nombre con un hilo de voz. Yo también quería de él. Aún más—. Vamos a la cama... —Solté un gemido cuando mordió un pezón.

Quería que nuestro improvisado encuentro sea algo romántico, algo más que solo follar. Así que quedaba descartado hacerlo en el piso o en algún sofá de mi pequeña sala.

Llevó su rostro a la altura del mío y me sonrió. Noté sus labios brillantes y fue inevitable besarlo. Me tomó en brazos de manera que pueda enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y cortó el beso para hablar.

— ¿Dónde está tu habitación? —preguntó con la respiración agitada.

—La primera puerta del pasillo. —Volví a besarlo.

_¡Dios mío, besa tan bien...!_

Llegamos a mi habitación y se detuvo cuando llegó al borde de la cama para recostarme con cuidado.

Encendí la lámpara de mi mesa de noche. No quería perderme nada.

Mi respiración era agitada como la suya y me lamí los labios cuando comenzó a desnudarse. Esto era mejor que todos los sueños que había tenido con él. Al fin iba a tenerlo en mi cama. Me estremecía con tan solo imaginármelo dentro de mí, su pecho junto al mío, jadeando mi nombre...

Se quitó la camisa azul marino y la lanzó al suelo, dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho. Aproveché para quitarme los tacones.

Sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo con deseo, y cuando se enfocaban en los míos, mi corazón se aceleraba a más no poder. ¿Acaso podía dominar cada músculo de mi cuerpo con solo una mirada? Creo que sí. Se quitó los pantalones junto a su bóxer negro de un solo movimiento y jadeé al ver su erección. Las venas hinchadas de su larga verga y su punta húmeda causaron estragos en mi hambriento coño.

Mi temperatura corporal ascendió. Sentía mi piel en llamas.

Estaba a punto de bajarme las bragas con torpeza, hasta que lo sentí encima de mí.

—Permíteme hacerlo. —Sentí su excitante aliento en mi rostro, y bajó hasta mis caderas para quitarme la única pieza que cubría mi cuerpo con sus dientes.

Besó mi tobillo cuando terminó de quitármela y solté una risa.

—Apaga la luz —me dijo mientras observaba mi anatomía—. Me gusta cómo la luna ilumina tu cuerpo —susurró al mismo tiempo que yo apagaba la lámpara y me sonrojaba por sus palabras.

Eso había sonado tan... romántico.

_Detente, Bella_, pensé.

Edward tenía razón. La luna se encontraba en un ángulo que iluminaba casi toda mi habitación a través de la gran ventana. Pero era él el que parecía un dios cubierto por los rayos del celeste. Eso superaba todas mis expectativas de esta noche.

Me mordí el labio cuando se volvió a recostarse encima de mí, entre mis piernas abiertas. Oh, Dios bendito. Aún seguía sin creerlo... Edward Cullen en mi cama.

—No te muerdas el labio... —me pidió mientras el aliento de su risa rozaba mi cuello. Luego levantó la vista y volvió a sonreír cuando vio el por qué en mis ojos—. No quiero terminar antes de empezar a follarte. —Mordió mi labio inferior cuando lo solté inmediatamente.

—E-empieza de una vez —le imploré cuando pude hablar y enrollé un brazo en su cuello, con el otro me aferré a su espalda.

Llevó sus labios contra los míos entreabiertos, y cuando acomodó su miembro en su entrada, solté un jadeo en su boca. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos e hice un gran esfuerzo en no cerrarlos cuando se enterró completamente en mí de una sola estocada.

Toda la Vía Láctea apareció ante mí, literalmente.

Sus movimientos no fueron lentos, pero tampoco violentos. Iban a una velocidad perfecta, muy acorde a la de mis caderas. Su cuerpo era perfecto para el mío, y mi cuerpo para el suyo. Como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. ¿Él también lo habrá notado?

Bajó su excitante lengua por mi cuello y me arqueé para darle un mejor acceso a mis senos, que eso era lo que deseaba. Los besó y mordisqueó mientras yo jalaba de su suave cabello, soltando unos fuertes jadeos.

—Estás tan... apretada. —gimió contra mi piel y luego apoyó su frente contra la mía antes de acelerar el ritmo de sus estocadas.

— ¡Ahhh! —jadeé cuando su polla chocaba mis paredes hasta lo más profundo. Me sentía tan llena de él; la mejor sensación de mi vida—. ¡Más rápido! —imploré mientras me aferraba a su espalda con las uñas—. Oh, mierda. ¡N-no te de-tengas! —pedí. Sonrió y alzó mis caderas, sin dejar de moverse, para darme una considerable nalgada.

Solté un pequeño llanto de placer.

Nunca antes me habían nalgueado. Me excitó saber que Edward era el primero.

—No digas malas palabras.—Soltó una risa y mordió mi cuello. Una mano suya bajó por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi centro, acarició mi sexo con sus dedos índice y medio, mientras unos sexys gruñidos salían de sus labios.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la melodía compuesta por nuestros gemidos y susurros, mientras sus manos tocaban cada zona de mi piel como si fueran las teclas y él, mi pianista.

Estaba a punto de volver a tener mi segundo orgasmo en la noche, pero esta vez quería que Edward se corra junto a mí.

—Me corro... ¡Edward! —le avisé y me mordí el labio cuando sentí la bola de placer bajar por mi vientre. Estaba a punto... Ya casi—. Mírame —le pedí.

Cuando se inclinó y quedó a milímetros del mí, aproveché en grabar cada rasgo de su perfecto rostro, a pesar de que ya conocía a la mayoría de ellos. Unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas, sus perfectas y pobladas cejas, el labio inferior a penas más grueso que el superior, el hoyuelo en su barbilla... Sus esmeraldas, ahora oscurecidas por el deseo, el cual yo estaría dispuesta en incrementarlo en pasión, me observaron ansiosas y anhelantes de mí. Estaría completamente dispuesta a darle todo lo que pedían, incluso mi alma.

—Bella... —rugió en mis labios con sus ojos fijos en los míos cuando llegó al clímax, y me vine junto a él.

Pudo haber sido el fin del mundo, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo solo se enfocaron en la conexión que tuve con Edward al momento de llegar al orgasmo. Ni el peor de los cataclismos hubiera hecho que pierda de vista su mirada cuando estallamos de placer. Estaba segura que había tocado el cielo con las manos.

Podía sentir mis paredes apretando su latente polla con fuerza, disfrutando cómo se corría en mi interior.

Sus movimientos bajaron de ritmo para prolongar el orgasmo mientras yo sonreía y acariciaba su fuerte espalda. Terminó recostándose a un lado con la respiración agitada.

—Eso fue magnífico. —Pasó su brazo por su rostro y sonrió.

Le había gustado. ¡Edward había disfrutado de mí y yo de él! El hombre que amaba se había quedado encantado conmigo... En la cama, pero aunque sea en algo. Tal vez, después de esta noche, se dé cuenta que yo puedo ser buena en otros aspectos.

Me acerqué a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Te doy toda la razón. —Cerré los ojos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando sentí sus dedos hacer dibujos invisibles en mi espalda.

Me sentía espectacular, pero a la vez agotada. Había sido una larga noche y estaba cansada, aunque rogaba para que no se acabe.

Tenerlo al fin en mis brazos había llevado mis secretos y fantasías con Edward, en una realidad que no estaría dispuesta a echarla a perder, ¿lo estaría él?

_¿Qué pasará cuando llegue mañana?_

Tuve miedo de responderme. Sería mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

Dejé un corto beso en su pectoral y cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con un ángel durmiendo. Era tan hermoso...

—Te amo, Edward —susurré antes de acomodarme en sus brazos para dormir con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sentí que aquella noche duró cien años, y yo guardé en mi mente y corazón cada segundo que duró.

.

Unos molestos -e inusuales- rayos de sol lograron despertarme.

Me sobé los ojos y bostecé contra la almohada. Escuché el sonido de una hebilla y los abrí parpadeando rápidamente.

—Edward. —Sonreí aún aturdida por el sueño.

No había sido un sueño, no. Realmente había pasado la noche con Cullen. _Dios, que alguien me pellizque... O que él me pellizque._

Alzó las cejas sorprendido, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

—Lamento despertarte. Ya debo irme. —Terminó y se puso los zapatos. Su voz había sonado algo seria, e incluso fría. Distante.

—Oh... —Me senté. Demonios, hubiera sido mejor que se quede a desayunar, aunque sea—. No te preocupes. —noté que estaba completamente desnuda y me cubrí con las sábanas mientras me sonrojaba.

—Bueno, me voy. —Se arregló el cuello de la camisa y se pasó la mano por el desordenado cabello. Torcí ligeramente el gesto—. Cuídate, Bella. —Se inclinó hacia mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

¿Era en serio? ¿En la mejilla? Había tocado y besado otras partes de mi cuerpo, ¿y se despide con un beso en la mejilla? Me sentí como una cualquiera. De esas que son solo de una noche y luego siguen con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada.

¿Eso... había sido para él?

—Adiós, Edward —murmuré con los dientes apretados y bajé el rostro con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. No quería que note mi decepción.

Acarició mi otra mejilla y se fue, dejándome entre las sábanas impregnadas de su aroma como mi piel de sus besos.

.

.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel encuentro con Edward Cullen.

Felizmente solo concentraba mi tiempo en estudiar para mis exámenes finales de la universidad y en mi trabajo de medio tiempo en un banco de Seattle. No me quedaba tiempo para pensar en él y en lo miserable que me hizo sentir cuando ni siquiera recibí una llamada suya al día siguiente.

La verdad, no sabía absolutamente nada de él, y trataba de no saberlo.

Por mi bien, estaba muy ocupada. Lo malo es que ni me quedaba tiempo para conversar con mi mejor amiga, Alice, su hermana...

Estaba preparándome una sopa de pollo, ya que el invierno aumentaba mi apetito por las noches, y me sorprendí cuando escuché el timbre.

— ¿...? —Fruncí el ceño, me lavé las manos y apagué la hornilla antes de dirigirme a la puerta—. ¿Quién? —pregunté en voz alta. La última persona en "visitarme" había sido él.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

—Soy yo, Bella. Abre la bendita puerta de una vez. —Escuché la voz de mi amiga y exhalé antes de girar el pomo.

Me saludó con un efusivo abrazo que casi nos lanza al suelo.

— ¡Eres una ingrata! Ni siquiera me llamas o dejas un mensaje. Que estés en exámenes no significa que debas encerrarte en una cueva, Isabella. No sabes lo... —Continuó hablando y hablando mientras nos dirigíamos al sofá. Me sentí algo culpable. Ella estaba emocionada por verme, y yo decepcionada de que no haya sido su hermano—. ¿Cómo has estado?  
—preguntó con una gran sonrisa una vez sentadas.

—Pues... bien. —Me encogí de hombros—. Estudiando, como lo has dicho —sonreí a medias—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo es el desfile?

Alice trabajaba como diseñadora de ropa y pensaba lanzar su propia línea este año, debutando en un desfile de moda organizado por ella misma.

—Es el próximo viernes —respondió con los ojos brillantes de la emoción—. Por aquí tengo tu invitación. —Rebuscó en su inmenso bolso y me la entregó—. No faltes, por favor —me pidió con un puchero y rodé los ojos—. Necesito de tu presencia esa noche.

—Claro que asistiré. —Le di una ojeada a su invitación—. ¿Quiénes van a ir? —le pregunté sin levantar la mirada.

_¿Edward irá?_ Claro que sí. Alice era su única hermana y no creo que le falle en algo tan importante. Pero...

¿Qué hará cuando me vea? ¿Qué haré _yo_ cuando lo vea? ¿Me ignorará como lo ha hecho por tantos años? ¿Se acordará de la maravillosa noche que pasamos, y se acercará a mí?

Mierda. No había pensado en la presencia de Edward antes de aceptar.

Alice no sabía nada acerca de lo que sentía por su hermano, mucho menos sobre lo que pasó la otra noche. Pero sospechaba al respecto, e incluso, insistía que yo me arriesgara a intentar algo con él.

—Irán todos. —Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro—. Felizmente avisé con tiempo a los que más estimo. Iba a invitarte la semana pasada, pero no podía contactarme contigo. —Me puso mala cara y rodé los ojos—. El único que no podrá asistir es Edward. —Mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. _¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No iba a asistir!? ¿¡Por qué?!_ Mis esperanzas, de aunque sea verlo, se hicieron polvo—. Pero me deseó todo lo mejor cuando me llamó. Él también es un ingrato, ¿sabes? Desde que se fue a Londres he recibido solo un par de llamadas suyas...

— ¿Londres? ¿Se fue a Londres? —le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

No quería, pero mis ojos comenzaron a picarme por las lágrimas. _Agh, no debo ponerme así de sensible solo porque se fue de viaje. Ya va a regresar._

—Eh, sí. —Alice torció el gesto—. Se fue hace unas 3 semanas. Va a comenzar sus clases en Oxford y probablemente se quedará a vivir por allá —finalizó con otro puchero.

Un ridículo nudo se formó en mi garganta y lo pasé con dificultad. Sentía que las lágrimas iban a derramarse en cualquier momento. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué andaba tan sensible?

Llevé una mano a mi frente cuando sentí un fuerte mareo e inhalé hondo.

— ¿Bella? —Sentí la mano de Alice sobre la mía—. ¿Te sientes bien? Estás toda pálida...—comentó mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello.

—Yo... —Mi voz sonó apagada y volví a tomar aire—. Me sentí un poco mareada, eso es todo —me encogí de hombros.

—Tal vez es el hambre —me dijo y la miré con una pequeña sonrisa. Olfateó—. ¡Huele delicioso! Mejor vamos a que comas algo mientras te cuento tooodo lo que me ha pasado en estas semanas. —Se levantó del sofá y me jaló del brazo para dirigirnos a la cocina.

Felizmente, Alice se dedicó en hablar sobre ella todo el tiempo que se quedó. La verdad yo no tenía muchas ganas de charlar... E incluso de escuchar, porque en algunas ocasiones ni le prestaba atención a lo que me decía por concentrarme en mis pensamientos.

Edward se había ido y sabe Dios cuándo regresará... Si tiene planeado hacerlo, también. Alice volvió a nombrarlo una vez más pero solo para torturarme.

—Yo creo que Edward nunca hubiera viajado si tú te hubieras atrevido a salir con él, Bella.

—Alice, de todas maneras lo habría hecho. Son sus estudios... —le dije mientras me servía mi segundo plato de sopa.

—Claro que no. Tú hubieras sido su razón para quedarse. —Rodé los ojos—. Aunque sea lo hubieras intentado... —Torció el gesto y suspiré.

_Hubiera, hubieras, hubieran..._ Odiaba ese verbo. Solo servía para reencarnar falsas ilusiones ya superadas. O casi.

—Bueno, no se pudo. Por algo habrá sido. —Hice un gesto y bajé la mirada.

_Lo intenté, Alice. Créeme que lo intenté_, quise decirle.

.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

Los dos orbes chocolates me miraban fijamente, de manera casi hipnotizante.

Quería desviar la vista de ellos, como el cobarde que era, pero me resultaba imposible. Mientras más tiempo pasaba en mirarlos, más fuerte y punzante era el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Podía ver la luna llena reflejada perfectamente en aquellas pupilas y esa imagen provocaba un escalofrío por mi columna.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, pero a pesar de eso, era inevitable que el dolor aumente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y conforme estas se derramaban, la presión que sentía en mi pecho resultaba insoportable. Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos como deseaba, ya que su mirada podía controlar hasta mi última célula.

Más lágrimas caían y yo me esforzaba en no dejarme ganar por el maldito dolor. Ella no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a torturarme con su penetrante mirada, y el silencio tampoco ayudaba. Hacía de la escena más aterradora.

Abrí los ojos y me senté de un solo golpe, tratando de controlar mi agitada respiración.

—Mierda... —susurré y me pasé las manos por la cabeza.

Era la décima vez que tenía ese maldito sueño-pesadilla desde hace tres años, desde que me mudé a Londres. Sabía perfectamente de quién era aquella mirada, pero no entendía el motivo de por qué aparecía tan seguido en mi subconsciente.

Cuando pude controlarme un poco, miré a Tanya, que felizmente dormía tranquila a mi lado.

—Vaya sueño antes de la boda —dije en voz baja.

En tres días iba a casarme con Tanya. Estábamos en vacaciones, así que no habría problema en casarnos mientras aún seguía en la universidad. Le había propuesto matrimonio hace medio año, y desde ahí la pesadilla era más frecuente.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la terraza. Necesitaba despejarme.

Entendí un cigarro mientras miraba la transitada calle de Kensington. Había elegido este lugar para vivir por su exclusividad y por todas las comodidades que había alrededor. Era mucho mejor que Seattle, ya que aquí podía mostrar mi ego de niño rico sin ser criticado, como me pasó varias veces.

Suspiré.

¿Qué mierda significaba ese sueño? Simplemente no le encontraba sentido. Eran los ojos de Bella, estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso. Sus hermosos ojos...

Sacudí la cabeza y exhalé el humo con fuerza.

Ella no había sido más que una noche. Debo admitir que me gustaba, era muy hermosa, ¡y tenía un trasero...! Pero aparte de la atracción física, no había nada más. Sentimientos nulos.

Me gustó pasar mi última noche junto a ella antes de viajar. Realmente lo disfruté, pero no me imaginé que solo bastara acostarme con ella para tener aquel sueño-pesadilla que me atormentaba desde hace mucho.

Mi estómago rugió de hambre y me dirigí a la cocina luego de lanzar el cigarro consumido por la mitad. Mientras caminaba, noté un sobre amarillo doblado por la mitad debajo de la puerta.

Me agaché a recogerlo.

"_Para Edward Cullen."_ Era lo único que decía, con una letra desordenada. No había remitente, ni nada. La llevé conmigo y cogí un panecillo mientras rasgaba el papel.

Lo primero que noté, fueron unas tres fotografías. Quería verlas, pero había una nota junto a ellas. La leí con el ceño fruncido.

_"No pido nada de ti. No quiero que lo busques, que lo firmes u otra cosa. Solo déjanos tranquilos. Felizmente estamos muy lejos de ti._

_Pensé mucho en mandarte estas fotos, pero creo que estás en todo tu derecho de conocer a tu hijo. Y cuando 'papá' fue su primera palabra, decidí enviártelas._

_Hasta nunca, Edward._

_Bella."_

Automáticamente dejé lo que tenía en las manos, tomé las fotos y las miré con lágrimas en los ojos.

En las tres estaba retratado un hermoso niño... Su parecido a mí era increíble. Tenía mis ojos, mi forma facial y hasta noté el mismo hoyuelo en la barbilla. Pero también tenía rasgos de Bella. Su cabello marrón chocolate y sus pequeñas ondas, incluso sus mejillas rosadas.

Era mi hijo, no había duda...

Soy padre, maldición...

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y solté las fotos antes de formar ambas en puños.

—Esto debe ser una pesadilla, sigo en esa maldita pesadilla. —Me jalé de los cabellos y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

¿Por qué Bella me hacía eso? ¿Por qué me pedía que no los ayude? Es mi hijo. Tengo derechos sobre él. ¿Dónde estarán ahora? ¿Están bien?

...¿Bella se habrá conseguido otro padre para _mi_ hijo?

No sé por qué me molestó imaginarme a Bella con otro. Peor aún, ver que nuestro hijo le decía a otro "papá".

Apreté los dientes.

_¡Mierda!_ Lancé un puñete en la encimera.

— ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? —me pregunté con frustración.

Esto no era un juego. Era mi hijo. _Yo_ tenía un hijo. Había jurado que nunca tendría uno, y ahora mi niño está por cumplir 3 años...

Me sequé las lágrimas y recopilé las fotos antes de volver a leer la nota.

_"Felizmente estamos muy lejos de ti... 'Papá' fue su primera palabra."_

Estaba a punto de gritar por la desesperación.

— ¿Edward? —Escuché la voz de Tanya y se me heló el cuerpo.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¿Me dejan un review?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, en serio :) Ojalá les guste.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la pequeña trama, a mí.**

Capítulo beteado por Rosario Tarazona, Betas FFAD  
www facebook com/ groups / betasffadiction

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Jamás**

_"(...) Quedé como en éxtasis... Con febril premura, _  
_«¡Síguela!», gritaron cuerpo y alma al par._

_...Pero tuve miedo de amar con locura, _  
_de abrir mis heridas, que suelen sangrar, _  
_¡y no obstante toda mi sed de ternura, _  
_cerrando los ojos, la dejé pasar!"_

**_Amado Nervo - "Cobardía"_**

**EPOV**

No era el mismo de ayer.

Obviamente nunca lo volvería a ser. Ahora era papá. Yo, Edward Cullen, el que siempre se negaba al hecho de reproducirse simplemente porque no me sentía responsable ni digno de que una vida dependa de mí. Me conocía, sabía que como padre fracasaría porque, aparte de odiar a los niños, nunca imaginé que sería lo suficientemente imbécil como para olvidarme de un puto condón solo una noche.

Solo una, y se jodió todo.

Había conversado con Tanya sobre mis "planes" respecto a nuestro futuro en lo que se refiere a formar una familia. Al principio fue un tema delicado, ya que ella sí tenía pensado, aunque sea, tener una niña –algo mucho peor que un niño, para mí– pero después de un tiempo lo aceptó y eso hizo que la ame más de lo que pensaba hacerlo. Claro, yo trataba de compensar su sacrificio con una fidelidad costosa, y ahora ese no era el desafío en nuestra relación, sino la inesperada noticia que había llegado a debajo de mi puerta y junto con ella miles de complicaciones que llegarían a empeorar en el futuro.

Pero, ¿qué mierda le diré cuando sepa que una mujer, la cual no fue nada para mí, ahora es la madre de un hijo al cual jamás pensé tener? Ese día no estaré preparado para lo que me reclame -con justa razón- porque aún no sé cómo reaccionará. Podía asegurar que no lo iba a tomar para bien, obviamente, incluso podría ser una de nuestras peleas más dramáticas teniendo en cuenta que era complicado para ambos. Y yo no la quiero perder por haber metido la pata con una chica que ni sé su nombre completo.

Cuando ayer me encontró observando esas fotos tuve que inventarle una historia mientras escondía la nota, diciéndole que era el hijo de un viejo amigo de la escuela.

_— ¿Tu amigo es papá? ¿Y por qué estás así? —me preguntó confundida desde el mismo lugar donde me encontró, su rostro estaba crispado debido a que seguía con sueño._

_—Sí, desde hace unos años —hablé en un susurro—. ¿Cómo "así"?_

_—No lo sé… Desesperado... sorprendido —comentó dirigiéndose a la cafetera que estaba cerca mío mientras bostezaba y observó las imágenes desde mi hombro. Felizmente sin mucho interés—. Está hermoso. —Tomó una tasa._

_—Es que… —Observé la foto sintiéndome extraño— él no se lo esperaba, habían luchado por tener un hijo y... —mentí en voz baja. La sentí a mi lado y rápidamente giré para abrazarla luego de colocar las fotos boca abajo en la encimera—. Buenos días. —La besé para ocultar mi sonrisa nerviosa._

Dije que odiaba a los niños, pero desde que vi a ese pequeño caí rendido ante él a pesar de ni siquiera saber dónde demonios se encontraba, por lo que me juré a mí mismo encontrarlo algún día. Ignoraría las palabras de Bella, total, yo estaba en el completo derecho de conocerlo, y porque ignorarla era algo que sabía hacer desde hace mucho.

—Alice... —la saludé desde el celular y, antes de continuar, me interrumpió con su usual lluvia torrencial de palabras.

—Bueno, si llamas para saber lo último de la boda posiblemente el cielo esté despejado para esa fecha, así que no creo que haya problema con la típica humedad de Londres. Eso es bueno, ¿sabes? Nadie querrá sus trajes mojados antes de la ceremonia y ammm… —Intenté hablar otra vez, pero de nuevo fui interrumpido por su aguda voz— No tengo la menor idea de cómo será la torta. ¡Esme no me ha dicho ni mostrado nada! ¿Te imaginas? Solo sé que hoy mismo la enviará con Carlisle, así que dile a Tanya que lo espere en el aeropuerto o mande a alguien...

—Gracias, Alice, yo le avisaré. —La corté antes de que continúe—. Pero te llamaba para algo más... —Si decía "importante" posiblemente me corte las pelotas ya que mi hermana se estaba dedicando mucho con esta boda. Tanya y ella se hicieron amigas cuando estuvo un tiempo por aquí, y desde que supo que su hermano mayor se iba a casar, decidió organizar esta ceremonia que era importante para ella, también; así que usé otra palabra—...urgente.

— ¿¡Arruinaste tu traje!? —chilló y alejé el celular de mi oído.

— ¡No!

—Si es acerca de la luna de miel, no te preocupes, ese también es mi regalo... —continuó.

— ¿Puedes escucharme antes de decir cualquier cosa? —le pedí impaciente.

—Vale, lo siento. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó más tranquila.

—Ehh… —Inhalé profundo—. ¿Sabes algo de Bella? Bella… —No recordaba muy bien su apellido.

Me mordí el labio. Mierda, no tenía la menor idea si Alice sabía respecto a lo que pasó entre su amiga y yo... ¿Ella se lo habrá contado? Seguro. Entre ambas no había el mínimo secreto.

— No sé nada de ella. —Habló con la voz apagada y alcé las cejas debido a la sorpresa. También sonaba algo molesta. —Hace años dejó Seattle —continuó y esta vez no quise que se detenga—. Se fue sin decirme nada, ¿lo puedes creer? —preguntó indignada—. Incluso traté de saber algo mediante Charlie, su papá, pero tampoco me dio dato alguno. Hasta ahora no puedo creerlo, tantos años de amistad y me fue así, sin aviso...

— ¿No tienes alguna idea de dónde pueda estar? —le pregunté cuando dejó de hablar.

— No. Ni una sospecha de su paradero. Ella nunca me habló de irse a vivir a otro lado. Es más, pensaba comprarse otro departamento acá en Seattle. Pero no sé el motivo de porqué se fue, y tampoco quiero saberlo. —Podía imaginármela frunciendo el ceño y con los labios apretados por el tono de su voz. Alice había quedado muy herida por la repentina ausencia de su amiga. Resentida, también podía decir. Eso me confirmaba que Bella nunca le había contado absolutamente nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Se lo agradecí donde quiera que esté.

No me servía mucho que Alice no sepa el paradero de la madre de… mi hijo, necesitaba una pista de dónde pueda estar con él.

Había algo que sí podía responder:

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? —Entrecerré los ojos.

— Hace casi tres años. Ya no estoy segura. Solo recuerdo que nunca llegó al desfile que tenía planeado hacer en ese entonces. Mis dos invitados _especiales_ no asistieron. —Torcí el gesto por su indirecta—. Pero la vi unos días antes, no puedo asegurarte cuándo fue la última vez —agregó.

Asentí lentamente mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

— Vale —murmuré.

Claro. Ahí lo tenía. Bella se fue de Seattle por su embarazo...

No le comentó nada a Alice porque sabía que mi hermana exigiría saber todo lo ocurrido y juntarme con su amiga de cualquier manera. Seguro tampoco le dijo que nos habíamos acostado, porque, de lo poco que sé de ella, no era una chica fácil y conmigo lo fue.

Ahora, esos tres años me daban a entender que ningún conocido mío ni suyo sabía nada respecto a mi paternidad. Guardó muy bien el "secreto"… ¿También le debía agradecer por eso?

Me sobé la barbilla y escuché un suspiro melancólico del otro lado del celular. Alice aún estaba triste al no saber nada de Bella. Ella se fue prácticamente por mi culpa, así que el dolor de mi hermana era gracias a mí.

Cerré los ojos.

Por un error mío, una de las mujeres que más amo sufría.

Sabía que Bella también la habrá pasado mal al esperar un bebé de un tipo que nunca más volvería a ver, criarlo y todo eso, pero… ¿acaso ella no conocía la maldita pastilla que se toman cuando se corren dentro de las mujeres? ¿Qué conseguiría saliendo embarazada de mí? ¿Dinero? No lo creo. ¿Por qué mierda no la tomó sabiendo que yo no tenía absolutamente nada con ella? Ambos sabíamos muy bien que era solo sexo, una acostada y listo… ¿no?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Alice quiso saber y rápidamente busqué una respuesta.

— Ah... Pensaba invitarla a la boda. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

— ¿A dos días del evento? Genial. —Su voz sonaba un poco más alegre y eso me dio algo de paz interna—. Sería bueno que asista, pero ni sé si aún sigue en el país como para hacerle llegar la invitación. —Torcí el gesto—. Bueno, algún día nos volveremos a ver y tendremos mucho de qué hablar.

— Suenas muy segura.

— Lo presiento.

— Oh.

—Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ustedes hubieran estado juntos —comentó con voz soñadora. Típica de ella.

— Alice, te recuerdo que en dos días me caso... —Rodé los ojos molesto. Su manía porque Bella y yo seamos amantes había durado años, desde que era adolescente hasta que conocí a Tanya. Pensé que lo había superado.

— Solo bromeo porque eso ya no se podrá, querido. Tú te vas a casar, ella debe tener esposo o pareja, y todos felices. —Soltó unas risitas.

Mi mandíbula se endureció y apreté el celular con fuerza.

Bella con otro... teniendo un hijo mío... Estaba de más decir que eso no lo permitiría.

— Mañana, cuando llegues, iré a recogerte. —Exhalé y sobé mi frente con la punta de los dedos.

— Ok, hermanito. Cualquier cosa, me llamas. —Dejó un beso y colgué.

Hice un puño y lo llevé sobre los labios. Lo de Bella con otro me había enfermado.

¿Cómo se atrevería a estar con algún patán si tiene un hijo mío? ¿Acaso así trataría de reemplazarme? Imposible. Que ni lo piense. El único padre que tendrá mi hijo seré _yo_. Solo a mí debe llamarme papá… Debo hacer lo posible para qué así sea.

_¿Y cómo mierda lo harás si no sabes dónde demonios deben estar? ¿De acá hasta cuándo volverás a saber algo de ella?_

Gruñí.

El barbero terminó de limpiar el cabello de mis hombros con su brocha, dejando impecable mi traje como le había ordenado.

— Listo, joven Cullen —comentó dando un paso hacia atrás y asentí en silencio. Pobre, me había olvidado de su presencia y de seguro hizo malabares para no dejarme ni un rasguño mientras conversaba. Bien por él, sino ahora mismo estaría en la calle.

Me miré al espejo y al notar mis ojos reflejados recordé al niño que solo conocía por fotos y había comenzado a tener afecto en menos de un día.

Sea como sea mi hijo solo me llamará "papá" a mí y a nadie más. Tarde o temprano lo hará, así lo quiera Bella o no.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

_—Vamos, Bells, me estás poniendo nervioso —dijo Charlie mientras me seguía con la mirada—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Se cruzó de brazos y volví a torcerme los dedos por quinta vez en la tarde._

_Inhalé hondo._

_—Me mudaré a Alaska —susurré mirándolo a los ojos oscuros que me observaban sorprendidos. No dijo nada. Estaba esperando que le explique por qué demonios iba a dejar los estudios de un momento a otro, porqué el apuro y porqué el terror en mi mirada—. Necesito irme lejos, y solo vine a Forks para comentarte que me voy. —Hablé lo que había practicado decirle desde hace unos días atrás, cuando… cuando pude reaccionar después de los resultados confirmando mi embarazo._

_— ¿El motivo es suficiente para llevar a cabo esa decisión? —me preguntó con los ojos cauteloso y desvié la mirada de su rostro._

_—Es lo mejor para todos —respondí mirando a la nada._

Charlie fue el único que sabía respecto a mi estado en ese entonces. Alejarme de él después de haberle dado tal "noticia" fue muy duro, ya que recordó a mi difunta madre cuando se despidió de él conmigo en brazos, pero felizmente supo entenderlo, o al menos lo intentó. Nunca le dije de quién era el bebé, "Eso no interesa" murmuré, dejándolo con las ganas de maldecir al que me hizo esto, pero yo también tenía la culpa por no haber sido cuidadosa, por no haberlo pensado antes y por haberme ilusionado de una manera tan estúpida con una persona que simplemente no era quien yo creía que era. Quien yo _quería_ que fuera.

Había entrado en una depresión profunda la cual trataba de aparentar cuando hablé con mi padre antes de viajar. Tal vez fue la que me llevó a alejarme de todos porque simplemente no quería nadie a mi alrededor, mucho menos que me vean sufriendo… Prefería hacerlo en silencio. No quería que vean a la "pobre de Bella" embarazada de un niño rico y pendejo al cual no le gustaban las responsabilidades, solo él mismo. El que realmente era.

Un maldito.

Él fue responsable de todas las tormentas que pasaron por mi mente después que cruzó la puerta de mi habitación para nunca más volver. ¿Por qué tuve esperanzas que sienta algo por mí solo por acostarme con él? ¿Por qué permití que me tome solo para su placer si yo no era de esas? ¿Por qué cambié por él? ¿Por qué le entregué más allá de mi cuerpo esa noche?

Lo odiaba porque gracias a él, me odiaba a mí también.

Ya no era la misma de siempre desde que supe lo que se me vendría encima. Cambié por completo, incluso en mi manera de pensar. Ahora era una persona resentida, cautelosa y desconfiada de todos, lo admito. Específicamente con los hombres. Tenía un cierto rencor a ellos, en especial a uno... Pudo haberme dado lo mejor que tengo en la vida, pero aunque mi hijo me lo pidiera, nunca dejaría de odiarlo. Merece poco tener el título de "papá" y para mi desgracia, cuando mi pequeño nombró esa palabra que tanto trataba de evitar, decidí hacerle presente a ese sujeto que era padre de un ángel el cuál no merecía tenerlo en su vida.

Puede ser que luego me arrepienta de haberlo hecho, ya que lo último que yo haría sería acercar a mi niño al monstruo de su padre, pero lo tomé como una venganza. Algo me aseguraba que no la iba a pasar muy bien luego de enterarse sobre su paternidad.

Tal vez mi androfobia podía ser tachada de exagerada, pero simplemente ya no tenía ningún interés en relacionarme con ninguno que no sea Anthony. Él era el único hombre de mi vida y la verdad, me importaba un bledo ser una solterona hasta la muerte. Tenía a mi hijo, y eso me bastaba.

Me mudé a Anchorage con 2 meses de embarazo, la ciudad más poblada de Alaska, ya que necesitaría dinero lo más pronto posible y era el único lugar donde tenía varias posibilidades de conseguir trabajo, varias, teniendo en cuenta que estaba con un bebé adentro. No fue nada fácil al principio, los primeros meses ahí fueron un desastre porque era nueva en el lugar, me sentía indefensa, mi mente era un caos, no conocía a nadie y lo único que poseía eran mis ahorros y un niño al que vendría en menos de un año. Aprendí a valorar los lo poco que obtuve por mis propios medios como lo mejor que podía entregarle al pequeño.

Anthony valía la pena. Él no merecía ni un ápice del sufrimiento que tuve que atravesar porque yo recibí todo por él. Y es así porque incluso antes de nacer, ya era el único motivo para seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades.

— Gracias, Bree —le dije a mi amiga con una sonrisa mientras enrollaba la chalina alrededor de mi cuello. Ella aún continúa en la universidad estudiando educación inicial y también practica con los niños en un jardín donde nos conocimos ya que yo trabajaba como ayudante hace un par de años atrás. A pesar de tener 19 años, era la única persona a la cual llegué a confiarle lo más preciado de mi vida cada noche: Anthony—. Cuida a mi príncipe como si fuera tu vida —pedí y me devolvió una sonrisa.

— No hay de qué, Bella. —Sacudió la cabeza sin borrar el gesto y sus rulos brincaron—. Sabes que siempre lo hago. —Echó una mirada al interior de mi departamento desde la puerta y volvió a mirarme—. Tony es como un hijo para mí.

— Lo es solo hasta que yo regrese —bromeé y abroché mi abrigo—. Regreso a las 9. —Nos despedimos y me dirigí al ascensor.

Subí a mi coche y tomé la 7ma avenida que me llevaba al Anchorage Marriott Downtown. Ahí trabajaba en la pequeña farmacia del lugar. Felizmente había estudiado farmacéutica a través de internet mientras trabajaba de ayudante poco tiempo después de mudarme. Me sirvió de mucho, lo suficiente para conseguir doble trabajo en aquel prestigioso hotel por casi dos años -como mesera los fines de semana, también- y así poder pagar el departamento, el coche y mantener a mi hijo. Mi todo.

Entré a trabajar y me coloqué la horrorosa camiseta blanca y la gorra azul como uniforme, luego de eso, fui a la farmacia. Lo que más se vendía eran pastillas para el resfrío, ungüentos para los golpes y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Los turistas eran muy descuidados cuando salían de la ducha caliente, practicaban _sky_ o juergueaban hasta tarde.

Hoy era un día tranquilo, incluso podía decir que aburrido. Tal vez por ser jueves...

Mi turno acabaría en media hora, esperé que Rose, la chica del siguiente turno, llegue minutos antes. Algunos días lo hace y conversamos un poco. Me caía muy bien y podía considerarla como una amiga. Tampoco era de Alaska, vino desde California también por querer alejarse de un terrible pasado. Me dijo que me lo contaría luego, cuando no estemos trabajando ya que no le gustaría afligirse en las horas de trabajo. Seguro su historia era peor que la mía.

Atendí a menos de diez personas, como no venía nadie más, comencé a ordenar los billetes en la caja registradora, hasta que levanté la mirada y lo vi.

Las probabilidades de encontrarme con él eran de una en un millón. No supe en qué momento las novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve se redujeron a una dejándome indefensa por su repentina ausencia. ¿Qué debía pensar al respecto? ¿Todas las probabilidades que tenga en la vida serán las que menos espero?

Estaba completamente segura que era él. Podía reconocerlo -lamentablemente- aunque pasen décadas. Él era de esas personas que podría reconocer tan solo con ver su sombra porque fue el único rastro que dejó en mí.

Se encontraba afuera de la farmacia y caminó mirando algo en su celular mientras sostenía un cigarro en sus labios. Vestía unos jean grises, una simple camiseta blanca cuello V y una chaqueta de cuero encima de esta… Apostaba mi viejo Chevy a que lo que llevaba puesto valía más de lo que yo gané en el mes.

Apreté los labios. Mi rostro hervía gracias al enojo y la desesperación.

_¿Qué-hace-él-aquí? ¡Maldito el momento en el que le envié las fotos! ¿¡Cómo pude haber cometido tremenda estupidez!?_

Noté que se acercaba al lugar y escondí mi rostro bajo la gorra.

—Buenas. —Fue lo primero que dijo y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Su voz... tantos años sin escuchar su voz. La misma con la que se despidió para nunca más regresar. Solo que ahora tenía un ligero acento británico. Sentí que el alivio recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo al notar que no me reconoció, pero aún así, el miedo quedó presente.

Evité llorar. Si lo hacía, echaría a perder el muro de fuerza que construí en mi interior. Me juré mil veces que jamás lloraría por él y por ningún hombre, así que su despreciable presencia no ocasionará que lo derrumbe.

Llorar de rabia también estaba incluido.

Nuestros cuerpos eran separados por un mostrador de no más de 50 centímetros, por lo que podía olfatear un fuerte olor a tabaco y su perfume, el mismo que mi subconsciente no lograba olvidar a pesar de mi odio hacia él.

Espera, ¿estaba fumando en un lugar público? Creí que había dejado de hacerlo antes de entrar. Cuánto daría por gritarle que estaba prohibido hacerlo y botarlo a patadas del lugar... Pero me controlé. Si abría la boca, solo sería para decirle todas sus verdades.

Al darse cuenta que no iba a hablar, continuó:

—Mmm, me da una caja de tampones... —dijo algo incómodo y luego soltó una carcajada.

_Tampones..._ Obviamente no eran para él. _¿Otra ingenua?_ Debe serlo, otra estúpida que cae ante sus encantos angelicales con fines demoníacos.

Aunque, ¿por qué le compraría tampones a alguien si él solo busca sexo?

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me daba media vuelta para sacar la primera caja que vi. Ni me importó qué talla eran, y tampoco le iba a preguntar cuál era la de su querida.

—Oh, no, no —dijo entre risas, que para mi sorpresa, no ocasionaron ningún efecto positivo en mí—. No son para mí, son para mi esposa. —Felizmente la caja cayó sobre el mostrador luego de escuchar sus palabras. Estaba casado... Edward se había casado. _¿Pero cómo?_ Él… él no amaba, él no era de las personas que comparten su vida con otra porque su ego simplemente no se lo permite, él no veía más allá de sí mismo… Yo lo supe tarde, lamentablemente—. Justo le viene eso del periodo cuando estamos en nuestra luna de miel... —Chasqueó la lengua. Cada palabra suya aumentaba mi odio. ¿Odio por qué? No lo sé, pero era odio. Más de lo que ya almacenaba.

Inhalé con fuerza para poder calmarme, pero me arrepentí. En ese mismo instante él había exhalado el humo de su cigarro. _Maldita sea, ¿no podía leer el cartel que dice "PROHIBIDO FUMAR"?_ Maldito Cullen, siempre rebelde y engreído.

Maldita yo por no atenderlo rápido para que se largue de una vez.

Me dirigí a la caja registradora para que vea cuánto debía pagar. No pensaba hablarle, y no por inmadurez, sino porque no quería que me reconozca. No quería que sepa de mí ya que eso lo llevaría a Anthony, y un descuido mío no hará que mi último deseo se cumpla.

— ¿Cuánto es? —preguntó. Pude ver como sacaba su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Le señalé la pequeña pantalla donde decía la cuenta—. Oh. —Sacó una tarjeta dorada y me la entregó. Cuando vi su mano sentí algo extraño. Fue buena idea usar el gorro como escudo de su mirada porque no estaba segura de qué hubiera sentido si veía sus ojos... Nada bueno, podía asegurar—. ¿Aceptan tarjeta? —Negué con la cabeza. Todo el día no hubo servicio en la red del banco, así que no podía pagarme con eso. _¡Carajo, entrégame un maldito billete y lárgate!_—. ¿No? —Bufó e hice un puño con mi mano para evitar arañarle la cara. _Cálmate, Bella…_ Retiró un billete de 50 y lo reemplazo por la tarjeta—. Quédate con el vuelto—. Oh, claro que no lo iba a hacer—. Oye —comenzó mientras sacaba el maldito cambio lo más rápido que podía—, ¿eres muda? —preguntó como el completo idiota que es. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan irrespetuoso al hablarle a una persona que prácticamente no conocía? Cada vez confirmaba lo patán que era Edward Cullen.

Suspiré y dejé el cambio de un golpe en el mostrador.

—Vale, tranquila. —Recogió el vuelto y lo guardó en su billetera—. Se supone que deben tener un buen trato con los clientes, ¿no? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para tratar de observar mi rostro, pero me giré antes de que lo logre y busqué una bolsa para su pedido. Guardé la caja dentro de esta y se la entregué en silencio, agradeciendo a mi torpeza que no se hizo presente en estos tortuosos minutos—. Bueno, gracias. —Volvió a expulsar el humo mientras recogía la bolsa y se daba media vuelta.

Aguanté la respiración para no aspirar el humo cancerígeno que botó y fui a buscar un ambientador.

Como era imposible que mi penosa falta de equilibrio desaparezca por completo, mis pies tropezaron con unas cajas que habían en el pasillo... y me fui de bruces golpeando el mostrador mientras caía, lo que provocó que varios productos terminen sobre mí. Lo que más me espantaba -aparte de que me descuenten lo que se malogró- fue que Edward haya escuchado mi caída.

— ¡Mierda! —murmuré mientras trataba de levantarme.

Y mis temores se hicieron realidad cuando sentí dos manos sujetándome de los brazos para ponerme de pie.

_Oh, no, por favor, que no sea él, no, él no..._ pensé mientras cerraba los ojos para luego abrirlos de golpe.

— ¿Estás bi...? —Cortó su frase cuando observó mi rostro y pude notar cómo la sangre desaparecía de su piel.

_Me jodí._

Sus manos se apretaron en mis brazos y traté de zafarme, pero fue imposible salir de su agarre. Parecía estar viendo un fantasma. Sus ojos -los mismos que Anthony había heredado- se abrieron de par en par.

—Bella... —dijo solo moviendo los labios.

Comencé a temblar. _Esto no podía estar pasando, no. No podía ser cierto. Debe ser otra pesadilla..._

Sus esmeraldas se enfocaron profundamente en mis ojos, trayendo a mi mente recuerdos que había logrado olvidar -o al menos evitar sentir dolor al recordarlos- destruyendo el muro en mil pedazos.

Recordé desde el primer momento en que lo vi, hace casi una década, cuando yo era la alumna nueva en la escuela y él, uno de los más populares que nunca de fijaba en mí; las veces que traté de llamar su atención quedando en ridículo; aquella noche donde coincidimos en aquella disco y terminamos cosechando mi muerte al sembrar una nueva vida, que era _mi_hijo. Nuestros cuerpos iluminados por la luna, sus labios contra mi piel. Caricias. Delirio. Placer. Un beso en la mejilla...

Todos los recuerdos se esfumaron cuando habló:

—B-Bella, ¿qué haces acá? ¿Tú...? ¿Por qué nunca me comentaste que te habías mudado a Alaska? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas embarazada? ¿Dónde está él? ¡Maldita sea, dime algo! —Me sacudió para que reaccione o hable, pero fue en vano. Yo estaba en estado de shock porque lo que más temía estaba pasando en estos momentos. Edward no podía saber nada respecto a mi hijo, _mi_ Anthony, porque era mío, no de él. Nunca se interesó por mí y mucho menos por mi bebé. No, simplemente no lo conocerá.

Quise decirle lo que pensaba, pero yo estaba petrificada bajo sus manos, las cuales quemaban mi piel como la última noche que estuvimos juntos, pero esta vez ardía y dolía física y emocionalmente.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me arruinaste cuando mandaste esa estúpida carta?—Mi expresión era desconcertada—. Casi pierdo a la mujer que amo y no te hubiera perdonado si eso hubiera ocurrido, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no fuiste más cuidadosa? —bramó. _¿La mujer que amaba...?_Aún no podía asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo. _¿Cuidadosa?_ ¿Qué quería decirme con eso? ¿Acaso he cometido un error? Haberle entregado todo lo que le pude dar esa noche fue mi único error, mas no Anthony. Debí ser cuidadosa con Edward mismo—. Mierda, Bella, ¡dime algo! —Su mirada vidriosa reflejaba terror. ¿Miedo a qué? Era como si estuviera viviendo la peor de sus pesadillas solo con verme—. ¿Qué te costó aunque sea decirle a Alice? Ella me lo hubiera dicho si no querías hablar conmigo. Carajo, no te quedes callada, _¡háblame!_

Claro que quería hablarle y responder cada una de sus preguntas por más ilógicas que eran. Es más, le pediría que me suelte si pudiera abrir la boca. Pero estaba segura que solo gritaría todo lo que no he gritado en más de 2 años y eso sería mi desequilibrio emocional.

Dije que jamás volvería a llorar por un hombre. JAMÁS. El dicho: "Nunca digas nunca" no sirve en esta historia. Que yo recuerde, jamás dije nunca, así que ¿por qué tendría que cumplirse el dicho entonces?

Las lágrimas silenciosas, y ridículamente espesas, rodaron por mis mejillas. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más del espanto mientras temblaba para luego apartar la mirada de mí, como si no soportara verme.

—No, maldita sea, no vuelvas a llorar. No otra vez —murmuró sin regresar la vista a mi rostro—. _¿Otra vez?_ Nunca había llorado ante él, ¿por qué reaccionaba de esa manera? —Bella, por favor, di-me al-go —rogó entre dientes, pero yo continuaba inútil y sin poder responder.

Me miró con los ojos vidriosos. Sus manos se apretaban más alrededor de mis brazos y su rostro se enrojecía por la desesperación.

— ¿Bella? —Escuché la voz de Rose recordándome que estaba en la farmacia y no en la oscuridad que solo era iluminada por unos furibundos ojos verdes—. ¡Oiga, suéltela! —le exigió a Edward mientras se acercaba a nosotros—. ¡He dicho que la suelte! —dijo enojada.

Cuando mis brazos fueron liberados, Edward retrocedió un paso sin quitar la mirada de mí.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha hecho daño? —susurró mi amiga acercándose a mí para asegurarse que no estaba herida, al menos físicamente. Solo asentí y sacudí la cabeza para tratar de despejarme—. Puedes regresar a casa, tu turno ya terminó.

Volví a asentir y susurré un "Gracias" antes de recoger mi gorra en el suelo y mis cosas en el pequeño cuarto que había para el personal.

—_Y usted, retírese por favor _—escuché decirle a Edward.

—_Debo hablar con ella. _—La voz de él sonó tan fría que un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

—_Retírese o llamo a seguridad _—finalizó ella y desde ahí reinó el silencio.

Entré a mi Chevy y me lancé en el asiento.

Mi mirada estaba perdida, mis manos frías temblaban y mi respiración era agitada. Abrí la boca para gritar, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta. Apoyé mi frente en el timón mientras sentía nuevas lágrimas cayendo a mi regazo.

_¿Ahora qué?_, me pregunté, _¿¡Ahora qué!?_ Aspiré mi nariz y me sequé el rostro empapado.

Antes no tenía a Anthony, por lo tanto no tenía de dónde conseguir fuerzas para superar cada vez que creía que todo estaba perdido. Pero ahora era mi pequeño quien esperaba a su madre llegar a casa con una sonrisa provocada por su alegre existencia. Sin él estaría destrozada y sin esperanzas... otra vez, pero ya no era así. No desde hace 3 años.

Teniendo a mi hijo junto a mí podría contra todo y todos, incluso contra su padre.

* * *

**¡Hola! Estoy acá con el segundo cap del one-shot que empecé. Decidí continuarlo y mm, estoy pensando hacerlo fic, pero, como dice en el género de este, vendría a ser Drama. Espero que les siga guste. Yo no tenía planeado hacerlo de varios capítulos, pero se me ocurrió una idea y quería compartirla con uds...**

**(La frase en el inicio es un poema y, tal vez no tenga mucho que ver con el capítulo... Pero me gustó :) Aún no estoy segura si mantendré el mismo título de la historia, pero ya veré.**

**Cualquier pregunta que tengan al respecto, me dejan un rr o pm.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
